


Ashlyn Harris vs The World

by corpuscollossum



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscollossum/pseuds/corpuscollossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris must defeat her new girlfriend's seven evil exes in order to win her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashlyn Harris vs The World

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my old account and deleted it. I'm uploading it again and I hope to finish this story! :-)

“So, what was all that about? Because someone just attacked me, telling me, she is your _'first evil ex-girlfriend'_ , who looks like a fucking pirate!  With mystical powers?! Oh man. Is this really happening? What's going on Ali?! We just went out once. I didn’t know you had a crazy ex-girlfriend!” I screamed at her. I immediately saw Ali frown.

“I guess.” She sighed. I was about to say something but she cut me off.

“If we're gonna date, you may have to defeat my seven evil exes.” She said nonchalantly.

“You have seven evil ex-lovers?” Oh man, that really surprised me.

“Seven evil exes, yes.” Ali answered.

“And I have to _fight_...”

“ _Defeat._ ”

“Defeat your seven evil exes if we're going to continue to date?” I asked surprised.

“Pretty much.” Ali said calmly. What’s with this girl’s calmness? I was pissed that her ex just attacked me but her words just really calms me down. _Is it too early to say I’m falling for her?_

“So, what you're saying right now is we are dating?” I said while grinning.

“I guess.” She smirked.

“Does that mean we can make out?” _Don’t push her Ash. Here goes nothing._

“Sure.”

_REALLY? OH MY GOD. ACT COOL HARRIS. ACT COOL. WHEN DID I GET THIS LUCKY?_

_“_ Cool.” I smirked.

 _“If we're gonna date, you may have to defeat my seven evil exes.”_  It's gonna be one hell of a ride!


End file.
